Love, Tears, and Guitar Strings
by DarkQueen55
Summary: When Hinata transfers to a new high school, she thinks that her life couldn't get any worse until she met LunaRose, and found there was more to life than just thinking it sucked... i know i suck a bit at summaries, but bare with me on this one, ok?
1. Chapter 1

**Love, Tears, and Guitar Strings **

Rating- M

Paring(s)- Rose/Hina, Naru/Sasu, Reina/Shino, Britt/Kiba

This is my 3rd fic, and if u don't like that this is a yaoi/yuri story, u can either hit that back button RIGHT NOW or you can go to bed with my flamethrower; ok, now that the rambling's done, here's the story! Rate and comment, plz?

Author- DarkQueen55

Ch.1 

The sun rose up to bathe the landscape in its' morning light. It shone through curtains and windows to wake the residents of Konoha City.

*Hinata's House*

The freakishly loud alarm clock woke Hinata from her sleep and caused her to unplug it in her morning rage. She then yawned, her cats' ears and tail swishing tiredly/angrily, and decided to take a shower and get ready for her first day of high school since she couldn't go back to sleep anyway, and grabbed her bath stuff as well as laid out her clothes to wear as she stepped into the bathroom.

(Downstairs…)

Hinata came down the steps of her 3-story house just as her father, Hiashi Hyuga, put breakfast on the table. She then sat down across from her brother, Neji and next to her little sister, Hanabi and started to eat a piece of toast; After a good 15 minutes, she placed her dishes in the sink, grabbed her bag and headed out the door.

Author's Note: So, that's ch.1! hope you like it, so drop me a comment and I'll know what you think of it! Also, if you can guess the mystery person that Hinata sees at school, then u get cookies! Until then, latr!

**Love, Tears, and Guitar Strings **

Rating- M

Paring(s)- Rose/Hina, Naru/Sasu, Reina/Shino, Britt/Kiba

Disclaimer- Same as the first chapter, and if u hate this kinda thing, then be ready for an early death by way of my flamethrower! Ok, now that that's done, here's ch.2! enjoy!

Author- DarkQueen55

Ch.2 

As she walked down the street, Hinata had her headphones on and was listening to 'Show Me Love' by T.. as she made her way to the crosswalk that would get her to school; As she crossed the street, Hinata saw someone standing under the sakura trees in the front school yard; She noticed that by the way they were standing, this person was a girl who looked to be the same age as her; She was wearing a black hoodie with a skull on the front and said skull was crying tears of blood…she was also wearing black goth capris, white ankle socks, and black Converse sneakers that were paintball-splattered red, but Hinata couldn't see her face thanks to the hoodie covering it…It was then that she saw what looked like a guitar case next to her feet; As she walked up to the doors, the girl picked up the guitar case and ran off to the back entrance of the building.

As Hinata ran through the school, her mind drifted back to the girl she saw this morning and wanted to know who she was, but she pushed the thought aside as she ran to the principals' office to get her class schedule.

*Principal's Office*

As Hinata stepped inside, she saw someone carrying a HUGE stack of books that looked like they were gonna fall, and then she heard someone say "Shizune, put those down before you crush someone with them. We can't afford to have you bury anyone alive in all those books you're holding." At that moment, the books were set down and Hinata could see her face, and she was really pretty… she wore a principal's suit, and had on a modest amount of make-up, as well as reading glasses, and she turned to the one at the front desk and heard the woman who was holding the books say "I'm sorry, Principal Tsunade , but I had to move those books to make room for the new ones you'll be getting today…it is a new school year after all." As she finished saying that, Tsunade sighed in frustration and turned to face Hinata…and said "Welcome to Konoha High School, lets get you started on your class schedule; Name?" "Hinata Hyuga." "Ok, lets get you registered, and into your classes…here's your schedule, and have a good day."

And with that, Hinata looked at her schedule as she left the office and headed to her first class.

Author's Note: Well, there's ch.2! ch.3 should be up soon, and if u voted on who the mystery girl is and u guessed right, get ready for the cookies in ch.3! til then, latr!

**Love, Tears, and Guitar Strings **

Rating- M

Paring(s)- Rose/Hina, Naru/Sasu, Reina/Shino, Britt/Kiba

This is my 3rd fic, and if u don't like that this is a yaoi/yuri story, u can either hit that back button RIGHT NOW or you can go to bed with my flamethrower; ok, now that the rambling's done, here's the story! Rate and comment, plz?

A/N: whoo! Here's ch.3! enjoy!

Ch.3

As Hinata walked down the hall, she took the time to read over her new schedule, and it re ad as follows:

HomeRoom- Iruka Umino/Room 229

1st Period: History- Kurenai Yuhi/Room 118

2nd Period: Eng. Literature- Kakashi Hatake/Room156

3rd Period: Gym- Might Guy/Gymnasium

4th Period: Art- Zabuza Momochi/Art Studio

5th Period: Music- Itachi Uchiha/ Music Room No.9

6th Period: Cooking- Kabuto Yakushi/Room127

As she finished reading the schedule, Hinata saw that she had already arrived at HomeRoom, and as she opened the door the room was nearly empty and she decided to take a seat…when she sat down, Hinata noticed that other students were starting to come in and take their seats, and some of them were sitting near her; As she read her schedule again, Hinata wondered who else was in her other classes when she felt someone tap her shoulder and she looked up into the face of a girl who looked the same age, but was possibly a little younger; she was wearing a plaid mini-skirt with navy blue shorts underneath, a tanktop with the band Super Junior on the front, and socks with blue and purple sneakers on…she also had brown dog ears and a white tipped dog tail, and asked "hey, what's your name? I'm Reina Mitake." "oh, I'm Hinata Hyuga" "looks like we have some of the same classes together, and I hope we'll be friends." At this, Reina held out her hand and Hinata shook it, just as her other friends came in to the class and sat next to her; as they did, another girl with brown hair and cats' ears and a tail asked "who's she?" "This is Hinata, and she just became friends with me." As she said that, the girl shook hands with her and said "hi, the name's Brittany and I'm Reina's sister/friend, and now it looks like you are too." As the three of them talked about all their favorite things, the teacher stepped into the class and told everyone to sit down so he could check if everyone was in class.

"Alright, when I call your name, raise your hand and I'll check you off. Ok, Sakura Haruno." "here" "Sasuke Uchiha" "hn." As he went down the list, he came to the next name and said "LunaRose Seiryu." When he heard no reply, a boy wearing sunglasses, a white jacket, black capris, and black/white sneakers with black cats' ears spoke up "she's at band practice today, and won't make it for this class. She told me to tell you that, Iruka sensei." "ah yes, thank you Shino." As he put his hand down, the teacher then called her name "hm, seems we have a new student today…Hinata Hyuga, come up here and introduce yourself and tell us something about you." At this, Hinata got up and did as was told of her "hi, I'm Hinata Hyuga and I'm 15, and my favorite bands are DBSK, Super Junior, NEWS and SM Town." "ok, you can sit back down now." As she sat back down with her friends, Hinata thought to herself '_Maybe this won't be such a bad year after all._'

A/N: alright, chapter 3 is done! Hope u like! Also, if u guessed that the mystery girl was LunaRose Seiryu (my character), then u've won a year's supply of chocolate chip cookies! Woo! Ok, til ch.4 is up, latr guys!


	2. Chapter 2

**Love, Tears, and Guitar Strings **

Rating- M

Paring(s)- Rose/Hina, Naru/Sasu, Reina/Shino, Britt/Kiba

This is my 3rd fic, and if u don't like that this is a yaoi/yuri story, u can either hit that back button RIGHT NOW or you can go to bed with my flamethrower; ok, now that the rambling's done, here's the story! Rate and comment, plz?

Author- DarkQueen55

Ch.1 

The sun rose up to bathe the landscape in its' morning light. It shone through curtains and windows to wake the residents of Konoha City.

*Hinata's House*

The freakishly loud alarm clock woke Hinata from her sleep and caused her to unplug it in her morning rage. She then yawned, her cats' ears and tail swishing tiredly/angrily, and decided to take a shower and get ready for her first day of high school since she couldn't go back to sleep anyway, and grabbed her bath stuff as well as laid out her clothes to wear as she stepped into the bathroom.

(Downstairs…)

Hinata came down the steps of her 3-story house just as her father, Hiashi Hyuga, put breakfast on the table. She then sat down across from her brother, Neji and next to her little sister, Hanabi and started to eat a piece of toast; After a good 15 minutes, she placed her dishes in the sink, grabbed her bag and headed out the door.

Author's Note: So, that's ch.1! hope you like it, so drop me a comment and I'll know what you think of it! Also, if you can guess the mystery person that Hinata sees at school, then u get cookies! Until then, latr!


End file.
